Better than You
by b a y o - b a y o
Summary: [ normoses ] Norma Beatty never was one for boredom. She would always entertain herself in the most absurd ways, despite whether others liked it or not – but once she's run out of entertainment, will she let a certain redhead entertain her, instead?


First of all, I just wanted to say that this story was extremely random on my part. xD Actually, I'm quite obsessed with KHII right now, rather than ToL – but hey, I can still write a story 'bout it, right? -blink- Aaaanyway. Just wanted you all to know.

Oh yeah, sorry if I make peeps here sound OOC – I have a deadly habit about doing that. Sorry. ; ;

I don't own Tales of Legendia or any of its characters, kthx.

* * *

**Better than You**

**(tol)**

♥

›› **n**o**_r_m_a_ && m**o**_s_e_s_** ‹‹

* * *

Norma Beatty was feeling unusually bored right now.

Usually she'd be seen prancing around Werites Beacon with the perkiest smile in existence, bugging random passerbyers and scaring the heck out of poor little children; but today, she was forcefully dragging herself around the city as if someone had just died. Her short chocolate hair swayed lifelessly as the sixteen-year-old grumbled under breath, her own sourceless problem now just starting to bug her. This had been happening for two hours now – the boredom kingdom thing – and she couldn't find the appropriate cure for it. She's tried everything; bug Mimi, make fun of Teach, give C useless pointers about Senny, and trying to get Senny to realize that she'd been in love with him for a very long time, now …

Heck, she even tried to drag JJ to go shopping with her. She litterally almost lost her head when she had began tugging him; that dagger of his was scary.

But nobody wanted anything to do with her right now – not even the kind-hearted Shirley. Today she was out at the Ferines village, taking care of some business that Norma could care less about. Her childish voice sighed and she folded her arms, a pout visible on her lips. Her chestnut eyes sparkled with annoyance and emptiness – she needed entertainment before she fell into depression. Werites Beacon was always the cure, in itself, to her boredom – had its magic temporarily gone bye-bye?

"Come _on_, there has to be _something_ to do around here!" she whined, her head drooping as she trudged along the cobblestone sidewalk. She missed G-Girl – the beautiful, yet extremely ditzy woman would always do anything Norma wanted her to do. They formed the Laugh Brigade, and they were the best of friends… but, you know what happened to her. Everyone did. "Aww, great – now I'm about to burst from all this angst!" If Grune were here, then she'd have someone to glomp – but she was alone.

Her footsteps sounded silently along the sidewalk, and Norma had abandoned her duties to looking forward – but her actions were quickly rewarded with an unexpected collision with another person.

"What the—hey, what where you're goin'… Bubbles?"

Her bright eyes lifted, only to have her mouth pout as a familiar red-head came into view. His tanned body loomed over her, blocking the summer sun from blinding her eyes, and his available eye looked at her curiously. "Y'know, I've been lookin' for yah for forever now! Where've you been, girl?" he grunted and folded his thin arms, tilting a brow. "Jay's told me you're actin' a lot more annoyin' than usual, and he told me to look into it. Somethin' buggin' yah?"

"What's it matter to you?" Norma retorted, ignoring the cynical remark he mentioned about JJ. The tiny little ninja always had something mean to say about everyone. "I'm just reeeeaaally bored. That's all." Her amazingly calm sentence hinted at sarcasm.

"Bubbles bein' bored? That's new," Moses replied, laughing lightly before smirking. "I bet ah'm better at bein' bored than _yah'll_ are."

Her hair stood on end, and Norma growled, recognizing her challenge; she didn't feel like accepting it right now – so she quickly thought up a plan B to make him go away and leave her in her depression-to-be state. "Well, I bet I could _smack_ you better than you could to me!" Huffing like a little child, the treasure hunter turned and crossed her arms. "Now go away, before I—"

"_I_ bet I could smack better than you." Moses smirked even wider, imitating her arms crossing by crossing his own.

He wasn't supposed to challenge her back. One of Norma's codes flashed in the brunette's mind, and she sighed inwardly – _once stating a challenge, never back out of it; not even if you're a wuss!_ She turned to the savage and shook her head, stepping closer to him and further emphasizing their height difference. "No way! I'm the best smacker _ever_; even better than Teach!"

Moses shook his head back to her, his smirk still present. "I'm better than you _and_ Will!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Aww, fine – ah'll prove it to yah!"

Norma didn't have time to shout back before he literally swept her off her feet, his foot slyly tripping her backwards. She had expected to meet the ground with a painful thud, but a strong hand had pressed against her back for support – and she could feel another palm placed on her hip. Her lips opened slightly to scream – but that was silenced as another mouth covered her own. A messy mop of red hair was the first thing her bulging eyes spotted, and she could feel a tongue trace her lips enticingly – and before she knew it, the connection was suddenly broken. In the blink of an eye she was placed back on her feet, and she was now staring with a quite horrified expression at the smirking Moses, who crossed his arms proudly.

"Told'ja!"

**&&fin.**

* * *

… I love MosesxNorma. xDD

Please review. Makes me feel good. -nodnod-


End file.
